La traición huele a sangre
by Uadyet
Summary: Takashiro Giou creía que después de vivir cerca de mil años sería capaz de superar algunos de los sucesos de su pasado y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba, atrapado en una espiral de odio y venganza que sabía que nada bueno traería al final.


**Titulo:** La traición huele a sangre.

**Disclaimer: **Uraboku no me pertenece, ni sus personajes lo hacen a Odagiri Hotaru, yo hago esto sin animo de lucro.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Intento de Cadenza/Takashiro (?). Insinuación de Takashiro/Reiga.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje malsonante. Cadenaza violando el espacio personal de Takashiro —lol— Nada +18, así que no hay que preocuparse (?).

* * *

Takashiro Giou creía que después de vivir cerca de mil años sería capaz de superar algunos de los sucesos de su pasado y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba, atrapado en una espiral de odio y venganza que sabía que nada bueno traería al final. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y elevó el rostro hacía el cielo. Generalmente no salía de ni de la casa principal ni de la mansión Crepúsculo sin escolta pero aquel día se sentía diferente. Sabía que estaba actuando imprudentemente pero necesitaba despejar todas las inquietudes que habían decidido azotar sus pensamientos y, sin proponérselo, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el lugar donde Kuroto y los demás le habían dicho que habían tenido su primer enfrentamiento, tras encontrar la luz de Dios, al demonio de clase General, Cadenza.

Miró el templo deshabitado así como los destrozos que aún no habían arreglado. Destrucción, en eso se había basado toda su vida. Agachó el rostro y soñó, soñó con la posibilidad de la paz, una paz larga y duradera donde nadie tuviera que seguir arriesgando su vida, donde no tuviera que obligar a los guardianes Zweilt a renacer una y otra vez para volver a vivir una vida de sufrimiento y lucha cuyo único final era la muerte. Fantaseó con la idea de que Reiga dejará su odio enfermizo hacia los humanos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo dudó. Si se diera el caso, ¿sería capaz de confiar en que aquel hombre no volviera a recaer en su odio? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarle todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a él y a su clan?

Y al poco, tuvo la certeza de que sí, que a pesar de que con ello pudiera llevarse el más que entendible odio de aquellos que habían caído en la batalla, él sería capaz de perdonar a aquel hombre si realmente mostrará su arrepentimiento y jurará no intentar acabar con toda la vida humana. Aunque ni siquiera él sería capaz de perdonarle sin una explicación. Pero eso no pasaría nunca, Reiga no se arrepentiría ni él sabría jamás por qué hizo lo que hizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Yomi… —susurró suavemente. El aire se levanto de golpe, helado y zarandeó su cabello con fuerza, obligándole a cerrar los ojos a pesar de llevar puestas sus gafas. Se abrazó débilmente cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Y entonces lo entendió—. Duras… —murmuró para sí, girando su cuerpo para toparse con la figura que ya había visto en multitud de ocasiones. Su cabello y sus ojos carmesí, su expresión burlona. Ante él se alzaba la imponente figura un clase General; Cadenza. Frunció el ceño, maldiciendo internamente el no haber cogido su libro, había sido un verdadero necio al pensar que aquella tregua duraría mucho—. Cadenza —pronunció en voz alta, como si quisiera confirmar que aquello no era una alucinación, que realmente aquel hombre había ido nuevamente allí. ¿Quizá en busca de Yuki? No lo sabía pero no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera la mano encima a la luz de Dios.

—Takashiro Giou —replicó el Duras y Takashiro no supo exactamente el que pero el tono de voz con que aquel hombre pronunció su nombre le hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo—. ¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos? Ya casi no sales de tu mansión. ¿Tanto miedo tienes?

—No es miedo lo que precisamente me provocáis tú y tus amigos —replicó rápidamente, sentía la sangre arder dentro de si e, instintivamente, tensó los puños. No era idiota, sabía que enfrentarse al Duras en aquel estado era un suicidio pero las palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca como si fuera un hechizo. Aquel ser les había causado tantos problemas… y aún así el muy maldito tenía la desfachatez de hablarle como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. La tensión en su cuerpo aumentó cuando la risa estridente del pelirrojo resonó en el lugar.

—¿Oh? Cuanta valentía para un nigromante que ha cometido la estupidez de dejarse su libro de hechizos en casita —murmuró, sus palabras deslizándose como suaves caricias—. Desde que el inútil de Reiga se encerró a saber donde Elegy y yo hemos tenido vía libre para hacer lo que nos plazca, ¿sabes? Deberías ser más amable para alguien que se ha tirado unas cuantas semanas esperando el momento oportuno para contactarte —a pesar de que sus palabras podrían haber sido interpretadas de forma amistosa, algo en el tono de su voz y su mirada le decía que aquello no era para nada un intento de hacer un pacto con él.

—¿Para que querías contactarme? —preguntó sin dejar ni un segundo de analizar la situación, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de sobrevivir contra aquel hombre? Era cierto que podría recurrir al Duras de su interior pero… no, recurrir nuevamente a él después de haber pasado tan poco tiempo desde la última vez no era una opción.

—Verás, tengo una curiosidad demasiado grande por ti. No todos los días te encuentras con un _humano_ que ha vivido tanto como tú así que me pregunte; "¿Cuál será su secreto?" y aquí me tienes —sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Mi secreto? —Takashiro bufó—. Deberías recordar que los Zweilt renacen una y otra vez, ¿qué me iba a impedir hacerlo a mí también? —retrocedió un paso al contemplar la figura de Cadenza deslizarse hacía delante.

—Vamos, ¿realmente crees que soy tan idiota, Takashiro? —el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando el demonio de cabellos pelirrojos se apareció delante de él y le agarró con fuerza del cuello, obligándole a cerrar uno de sus ojos por el dolor y la sorpresa—. Tú no eres como Reiga o tus queridos guardianes, no has renacido. ¿Y sabes por qué tengo la certeza de ello? —peguntó, deslizando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda (pues le sujetaba con la derecha) por la cicatriz de su rostro—. Porque las cicatrices del cuerpo no se adhieren al alma.

Takashiro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella afirmación, la mano que apretaba su cuello había dejado de estrangularle pero aún así le sostenía con firmeza por encima del suelo. Llevó sus manos hasta el brazo de Cadenza y trató de soltarse, sin embargo, el otro no disminuyó ni un poco su agarre, es más, clavó sus uñas levemente en su cuello y el líder del clan Giou cerró los ojos cuando la sangre caliente empezó a deslizarse, caliente, por su cuello. Y fue entonces cuando Cadenza pudo observar como la herida que él le había provocado se cerraba por obra de aquello que Takashiro tenía en su interior.

—Oh, así que era esta la razón por la cual incluso un humano puede vivir tanto tiempo —la comisura de sus labios se alzó, dibujando una sonrisa cruel en sus labios—. Ahora entiendo porque me gusta tanto tu mirada —soltó de golpe a Takashiro, dejando que este cayera en el suelo como un muñeco al que el han cortado todas las cuerdas. Se llevó las manos al cuello y respiró agitado, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en aquella zona—. Sí, la mirada de alguien que está perdiéndolo continuamente todo. Rompiendo una y otra vez sus lazos con los demás, negándose a tenerlos incluso.

—Cállate —murmuró Takashiro con la voz ronca, agachando el rostro ante la verdad que el mayor le echaba en cara. La soledad era algo a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse. Una y otra vez, ¿realmente era la misma persona que había sido hacía mil años? ¿O había sido el paso del tiempo el que le había convertido en lo que era ahora? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que Reiga actuara así? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué provocó que Reiga actuara así! ¿¡Por qué dejó de confiar en él! Su expresión se contrajo, como si algo hubiera apretado con fuerza su pecho, acabó de rodillas y se llevó los brazos al estomago, doblándose sobre si. Empezó a toser ante la extrañada mirada del Duras que finalmente pareció comprender el motivo de aquel dolor.

—Te está consumiendo. El precio de tu inmortalidad es dolor, un intenso dolor, se alimenta de tu oscuridad —nuevamente allí estaba, aquel tono burlón—. Me pregunto que he dicho para ponerte en ese estado. Mis palabras han desencadenado un recuerdo doloroso, ¿no es así?

—¡Cállate! —volvió a repetir, exclamando esta vez mientras un nuevo ataque de tos sacudía su cuerpo. Ajeno al repentino cambio de humor del pelirrojo, de que la mirada de este se había tornado seria.

—Deja de darme órdenes, humano —Takashiro jadeó cuando la pierna de Cadenza se estampó contra su estomago y le arrojó contra la puerta del templo. Un pequeño quejido acompaño al nuevo jadeo de dolor. Dolor, eso fue lo único que sintió cuando su espalda chocó brutalmente contra aquella enorme puerta de madera. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar la respiración pues el demonio pelirrojo ya volvía a alzarse sobre él y está vez, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de dolor. Cadenza le había agarrado del brazo con una fuerza inusual y por si eso no fuera poco había decido atravesar la palma de su mano con su espada, clavándola en la puerta de aquel maldito templo.

Jadeó por el dolor.

—Me preguntó que pasará si dejó la espada ahí. ¿La corroerá tu Duras interior o tratará de regenerarse sin resultado, provocándote un intenso dolor en el proceso? —preguntó, Takashiro contempló como el Duras pelirrojo se relamía los labios y le observaba con una insana curiosidad—. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que está vez el inútil de Reiga no me fastidiara la diversión —volvió a reír y el sonido de su voz resonó en los oídos del líder del clan Giou que no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel sería su final.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó, alzando el rostro hacía él. Si iba a morir no sería con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Qué pretendo? —su risa puso la piel de gallina al castaño—. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco contigo, Takashiro —susurró—. Reiga cometió la estupidez de no devolvernos al infierno antes de encerrarse. Así que podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana hasta que se de cuenta de que atucompadecerse no le aportara absolutamente nada —nuevamente rió y lo hizo de tal forma que un escalofrío sacudió por completo el cuerpo de Takashiro.

—Eres despreciable…

—Es posible —replicó el clase General y se agachó frente a él, quedando sus rostros extremadamente cerca, demasiado cerca habría dicho el castaño—. Pero eres tú el que está acorralado por mi así que te recomiendo que mantengas tu boquita cerrada —susurró y al segundo siguiente Giou sintió como el pulgar de Cadenza recorría sus labios. Inevitablemente, se tensó—. Sabes, me estaba preguntando que dirían tus queridos Zweilt si te vieran en este estado o mejor aún, como reaccionarían si de repente desaparecieras.

—No soy imprescindible —replicó, neutro—. Sólo la luz de Dios lo es.

Cadenza sabía a sangre, a cigarro y a maldad y lo supo en el mismo instante en que sus labios fueron poseídos salvajemente por los del contrario. Takashiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, demasiado. No supo como reaccionar hasta que sintió los colmillos del pelirrojo clavarse en su labio inferior y los hilillos de sangre deslizarse por este. Trató de apartarle, de morderle pero la presión que la boca del clase General ejercía sobre la suya la mareaba. Al final, le escupió en la cara en un último intento de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Lo único que consiguió fue que la estridente risa de Cadenza resonase en sus oídos como una epifanía que anunciaba su sufrimiento.

—Tú sangre no sabe mal —nuevamente Cadenza estaba demasiado cerca, su repugnante aliento chocar contra su oído—. ¿Sabes? No cesó de preguntarme que pasaría si —deslizó su mano por el bajo vientre del castaño— te arrancase las entrañas. Dime, Takashiro, ¿se regenerarían? ¿Cuánto dolor sentirías? Cuéntamelo, Takashiro Giou.

—Si realmente crees que voy a hablar de eso contigo —jadeó, cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en la palma de su mano— estás más loco de lo que creía.

—Es cierto, estoy loco, ¿pero quien en este mundo no lo está? —una nueva risa, está vez algo más suave hizo eco en aquel lugar desierto—. Creo que ya se lo dije a tus amiguitos, al contrario que otros Duras yo disfruto con la tortura —Cadenza dejó su dedo pulgar e índice reposar bajo el mentón del castaño para finalmente alzarlo, como si le exigiera que le mirase—. Disfruto viendo como la desesperación recorre poco a poco vuestros débiles cuerpos, como destruyo los frágiles lazos que habéis armado, los lazos que creéis que son tan fuertes.

—Entonces no estás de suerte conmigo —susurró Takashiro, neutro e inexpresivo—. No tengo ningún lazo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que te divierta destruirlo.

—Es posible, alguien que ha vivido tanto como tú seguramente habrá aprendido hace tiempo que no debe involucrarse demasiado con seres de tan efímera duración como sois los humanos —explicó—. Así que si no puedo destruir tus lazos —volvió a acercarse a él, dejando que nuevamente su aliento se estampase contra los labios de Takashiro— _te destruiré a ti_.

**Fin**

* * *

Realmente no tengo mucha idea de donde salió esto -lol- Pero bueno, aquí esta (?) No sé que tan vivo este el fandom de Uraboku pero yo hace poco que terminé de ver la serie y quería escribir algo de ella aunque sea esta cosa rara x'D

Ya saben, los reviews hacen feliz a los escritores (?)


End file.
